Cat Smell
by LittleRock17
Summary: It was a very hot night for the Seireitei standars. So hot, it forced a certain captain to leave her door open for some fresh air to enter but, air is not the only thing that entered her quarters. YoruSoi Oneshot.


**Hi! First Bleach fanfiction over here. I have not been a fan for long (and I haven't seen all the anime or read all the manga, just finished the battle wth Aizen) but I couldn't help myself. I love Yoruichi x Soi Fong very much. They're basically canon, so...**

 **I don't have a beta and English is not my first languaje so, I'm sorry for any mistakes and/or typos, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo, only the plot is mine.**

 **PS. There is no really any timeline so, no spoilers.**

* * *

 **Cat smell**

It was a particularly hot night in the Seireitei. A hot weather wasn't a rare thing but usually, by night time, the heat would subside and a fresh air would cover the Soul Society. That wasn't the case that night. The breeze wasn't fresh, it was hot. There was no Shinigami training extra hours like usual and the captains of the Gotei 13 had all but abandon their paperwork and retire home for the day. It was too hot to think properly in paperwork.

That was the case of a petite, black haired captain. Yes, the heat had defeated the Captain of the Second Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido, Soi Fong. The gray eyed captain usually stayed late in her office, doing all the paperwork that her useless lieutenant failed to complete. To be honest, even if he did completed, Soi Fong never trusted him and always double checked his work. That wasn't the case that night, as she was already in her quarters, changing into her sleeping robes – a white, very fresh yukata – but failing to unbraid her clothed hair; it seemed like a lot of work at that moment. Before climbing into bed, she walked to her bedroom door and left it slightly open and proceeded to do the same with the window above her bed. Even the slightest breeze was welcomed. The petite captain then climbed into bed but only covering her legs to keep as fresh as possible. Sleep took over her quickly.

In the middle of the night and in deep sleep, Soi Fong didn't notice a small figure entering her room. In other circumstances, no one would achieve that without a mortal injury, but the heat was too overwhelming and the presence wasn't threatening at all to awake her instincts, so she kept on sleeping. The black _thing_ walked to Soi Fong's bed without making a sound. It was a silent creature by nature. It delicately jumped to the bed and landed by the captain's side, still not waking her up. Soi Song only awoke when she felt a pressure on her chest. She opened her eyes in shock.

There was a cat on top of her. A black cat had made its way towards her room, entered and managed to climb on top of her without waking her up. She sighed. Soi Fong had heard that Yoruichi was in Soul Society but she hadn't see her during the day. She assumed that the Goddess had made her way to the world of the living by now, never being a fan of hot weathers. It made sense, tough. She didn't feel threatened so she didn't wake up at the intruder. The black furred animal already curled itself into Soi Fong's chest, and the heat from the small body didn't bothered the gray eyed captain. She moved her hands to stroke the silky fur before drifting off to sleep again.

"Yoruichi-Sama…" was the only thing she managed to say before falling asleep with a slow and soothing purr on her chest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun was making its way up the blue sky of the Soul Society. It wasn't as hot as the day before and that was something everyone was grateful for. Still in the early hours of the morning the Seireitei was a place full of life, or death, since everyone in there was already dead, right? There was no longer an excuse not to train and every Shinigami was making their way to their barracks to start the day. Well, almost every Shinigami. Certain captain was still in bed, something rare to her since she was always an early riser. The thing was that she couldn't bring herself to awake the small feline still on her chest. The warmth coming from the animal felt so good and the purring that followed when Soi Fong scratched behind the pointy ears felt even better. _'I wouldn't mind stay like this for the entire day.'_ The captain though. She hadn't take a day off in quite some time so she deserved it. She closed her eyes again.

Meanwhile, someone was standing outside of the quarters of the gray eyed Shinigami. This person hid their reiatsu since before entering the Second Division's ground and now stood there, watching with a lot of indignation the scene that unfolded before them. Quietly sliding the door open, this person entered Soi Fong's room. The captain was, again, unaware of the foreign presence since her subconscious didn't feel any danger. The person bent over the sleeping woman, inches away from her face, feeling her breath, and then yelled…

"Little Bee!"

Soi Fong's eyes where open wide and fast.

"Yoruichi-Sama!" The captain sat up quickly, dropping the cat from her chest in the process. Hearing the feline's protest of the sudden move, Soi Fong looked down to it and then looked up towards her former master who was still hovering over her. "W-what…?" A blush appeared on her face at having the Goddess of Flash so close to it.

"Why are you sleeping with a cat that _is not_ me, Little Bee?" Yoruichi asked, raising an eyebrow, but not in her usual teasing way, it was more of an angry one.

"Y-Yoruichi-Sama I thought… I thought it was you…" The blush never abandoning Soi Fong's cheeks.

A vein was now visible in the dark skinned woman and a sarcastic grin was painted on her lips.

"You thought it was… me?" She chuckled, "That cat has blue eyes! And it's a male cat! How could you think it was me!?" The Shihōin heiress yelled with her hands in the air.

"It-it was late! The place was dark, I wasn't looking at the cat's eyes or other places, Yoruichi-Sama!" She blushed even more while she said 'other places'. "What other cat could it be!?" Soi Fong couldn't believe her luck…

A puff was heard in the room followed by a cloud of smoke. A golden eyed black cat came out of it and jumped to the bed. It hissed at the other cat that was still in the captain's lap and it hissed back, only to jump out of the bed to the window behind them. After all, the door was closed. Yoruichi, still as a cat, occupied the place the other cat had just left and started to rub herself on Soi Fong's body. The woman's blush couldn't get any redder.

"W-what are you doing, Y-Yoruichi-Sama?" Soi Fong said, trying very hard not to faint.

"You smell like that bastard, I'm getting rid of that smell." The man-like voice said. "Come on, scratch behind my ears." Yoruichi said as she placed her paws on the Chinese woman's shoulders and started to rub on her neck, not minding the thin sheet of sweat in it. She did as the Goddess told her and started to stroke not only behind her ears but all over her fuzzy back. Yoruichi started to purr. "Oh, yeah. That feels great, Little Bee." The feline rubbed the woman's face now.

"Yoruichi-Sama, I think the smell is gone now." Soi Fong wasn't sure how much more of that she could take. Having her Goddess so close to her was making the room very hot. Or was it just her?

"No, it is still there… I can _smell you._ " The cat said and as she started to lick Soi Fong's neck with her scratchy tongue. And _oh_ could she smell her _really_ well.

The Chinese woman swallowed very loudly to her taste. _'Exactly_ what _could she smell?'_ "She thought nervous.

"I can smell you, Little Bee. And maybe you don't want to admit it but, you're enjoying this _a lot._ " And with a puff and another cloud of smoke, there was a very human, very _naked_ Yoruichi on top of Soi Fong. Straddling Soi Fong, really.

"Y-Yoruichi-Sama!" The captain screamed, letting go of her mentor's hips to contain a – not so small – nosebleed.

"Come on, Soi. You want this too." And with that, she leaned over her former student, removed her hands from her face and kissed her.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! A review is very welcome. Tell me whadaya think of this. And if there is any similitud to another fic, I'm sorry, I haven't gone throo all the fics here.**


End file.
